


Whatever tomorrow brings i'll be there.

by BenjiTyler



Series: Whatever it takes [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian together after Ian kills Terry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever tomorrow brings i'll be there.

**Author's Note:**

> This comes after -Trigger pulled thrice. I recommend reading that beforehand or this may not make sense.   
> eh, i'm not feeling too good about this.

Once Mickey kissed him in front on Mandy Ian couldn't stop it. He picked Mickey up, Mick wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and Ian walked them to Mickey's room. Totally ignoring Mandys questions.

 

The taller boy through Mickey on the bed and started to pull off his own shirt before putting his head back out the open door to see Mandy staring back at him in complete shock.

He yelled “We’ll explain later Mands but you might want to leave cause you don't wanna hear what's about to happen.” With a big grin on his face, and then slammed the door shut before she could answer.

 

He looked over to Mickey who was still on the bed but now he was completely naked and had a very visible erection.

Ian almost drooled at the sight. Mickey completely there just for him, legs spread wide open and inviting with a throbbing red erection that was already starting to leak precum.  

 

He quickly got rid of his clothes and climbed onto Mickey.

Ian kissed Mickey and then slowly started trailing kisses down his jaw, to his stomach and kissed both hips.

He looked up at Mickey who just looked right back at him. He gave Mickey a small smile and then leaned down and licked off the precum that was dripping from Mickey's cock.

Mickey grabbed the sheets and held on tight.

Ian started to swirl his tongue around the head and then took it down all the way until he was deep throating Mickey.

“Fuck Ian!”

“Oh yeah, you like that Mick?”

Mickey nodded.

Ian kept sucking for another minute then came up and gave Mickey a quick kiss when he pulled away Mickey spoke.

“I love you Ian, thank you.”

Ian felt like his heart stopped beating, he almost cried right then and there from complete and utter happiness.

“I love you too Mick.”

They shared another quick kiss then Ian went back to work.

He kept sucking on the head and after another couple minutes Mickey started to spread his legs more as a sign of more.

Ian let Mickey's still dripping cock fall from his mouth then did something that surprised Mickey because he’d never done it before.

Ian leaned down more and licked Mickey's tight puckered hole.

“OH FUCK.” Mickey gasped loudly.

Ian kept licking at Mickey's hole which started to clench and unclench with each lick.

He looked up to Mickey who was completely withering under his touch.

“Want me to keep going?”

Mickey looked down, bottom lip between his teeth, eyebrows scrunched together and nodded quickly.

Ian needed no other confirmation.

He leaned down again and started licking faster and ended up spreading Mickey's legs more.

Mickey was whimpering above him.

Ian sucked one of his fingers into his mouth and started circling Mickey hole with it. As soon as he sunk it in Mickey moaned loudly. Ian smirked and started licking his hole while moving his finger in and out slowly.

He knew Mickey wouldn't last long if he kept this up, but neither would he, he position he was in he kept rubbing himself against the bed to get some friction going, he could feel that he was leaking heavily all over.

He pulled out his finger much to Mickey's annoyance.

Ian sat up and reached over into Mickey's draw where he knew he kept the lube and quickly lubed himself up.

Mickey went to turn over but Ian put a hand on his hip to stop him.

Mickey looked at Ian and then understood, he layed back down on his back and spread his legs more.

Ian pulled Mickey so his legs were dangling off the bed and then pulled them up so they were wrapped around him.

They didn't do this position much but he knew it would hit the right spot perfectly.

Ian teased Mickey's hole with his cock for a minute until he slowly eased the tip in. He pulled back out lightly just to tease Mickey once more. He could feel he was still leaking precum all over Mickey's ass, he looked up at Mickey who had such love in his eyes and Mickey wasn't even trying to make Ian go quick.

They both knew they were making love for the first time.

Suddenly he didn't wanna tease Mickey anymore, he pushed all the way in and just stayed that way for a minute. Ian leaned down so he could kiss Mickey. They kissed for a few minutes.

They went slow, just losing themselves in each other. It was a first for both of them but it was completely worth it.

After a little bit Ian could tell he was getting close.

“Mick, i’m really close.” He gasped out.

Mickey nodded and took one of Ian's hands and put it over his leaking cock.

Ian started stroking, going faster and faster until Mickey was moaning out “Ian.” and spilling all over his hand.

Ian could feel Mickey clenching tightly around him. He quickly followed coming thick white strands into Mickey ass while calling out “Mickey.”

 

Ian pushed Mickey up a little on the bed then collapsed onto him, both breathing heavy.

They lay there for a bit and Ian pulls out and looked over to Mickey and kisses him. Mickey returns the kiss.

  
  


They fell asleep soon after and woke up in the morning with Ian's arm around Mickey and Mickey holding Ian's hand thats wrapped around him.

 

Once they get up and eat they sit at the table in boxers and Mickey just has to ask.

“So uh, how do you know you won't get caught for you know..?”

“I won't, we wiped the prints and got out of there before the cops came.”

Mickey nodded.

“Who’s ‘we’?”

“Me, Lip and a bunch of guy from the group home.”

“You know you can trust them?”

“Yeah, i think i really can. They offered to help me do it and then helped clean the gun, plus they were pissed about what Terry did...” Ian trailed off, he knew Mickey wouldn't like that he told them.

“You fucking told them?! What the fuck Ian!”

“I’m sorry, i was just so angry and hurt that you were hurt that i just ended up blurting it out. I really am sorry Mick.”

Mickey looked over to Ian who looked so sorry and completely honest he couldn't really stay mad at him, especially since he just killed his father to keep them safe.

“Fine. I’m still annoyed you told them though.”

Ian nodded in understanding. He knew it would take Mickey a little while but he wouldn't stay mad at him.

 

They hung out for a little while until Ian remembered.

“Fuck, i need to go back to the group home.” He said a little sad.

“Fuck, i forgot all about that shit.”

“Yeah, hopefully Fiona will get us back tomorrow, we have to be at the courthouse at 10am.”

“Hopefully. Be safe, okay?”

“Of course dear.” Ian replied with a big grin.

“Fuck off man.” Mickey said with a small grin.

Ian snorted.

Ian went and got dressed in Mickey clothes, seeing as his were covered in blood.

“Sorry, i needed some of your clothes since mine were ruined.”

“Don’t worry about it man, i’ll just burn them once you leave.”

Ian nodded. Good thing he didn't like what he was wearing.

Ian headed to the door and Mickey followed him.

“Bye.”

“Later.”

Ian lingered for a second, trying to decide if he wanted to do it or not.

Mickey rolled his eyes and walked forward, cupped Ian's face and kissed him.

They both pulled back and Ian gave a small smile and walked down the stairs. He looked back and Mickey was still standing there.

“Get the fuck outta here man.” Mickey said with a smile.

Ian smiled back and left.

 

He went to the group home and no one-except the guys that helped and Lip- knew he was gone.

Him and some of the guy decided to hang out once he got home, they said they wanted to meet his ‘guy’. Ian smiled and said of course.

 

The next day the Gallaghers all went to court and got to go home with Fiona.

  
Whatever came their way next they'd be there for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least one more piece to this. It will be of them telling Mandy everything.


End file.
